The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for outboard motors and particularly to manually operated tiller-type steering apparatus coupled directly to the outboard motor unit.
Outboard motors and particularly relatively low horsepower motors are constructed with a steering assembly which the operator manipulates from the rear of the boat. Generally a steering handle assembly is attached directly to the upper powerhead or drive shaft housing which, in turn, is pivotally mounted within a suitable swivel mounting bracket. The vibration of the outboard motor and particularly the powerhead is transmitted to the manually grasped end of twist handle. This has been generally accepted with the effects of vibration minimized by the use of relatively soft rubber grips. Such vibration is also transmitted to the boat transom. Special isolation mounting systems have been suggested but are generally employed in the larger and more expensive engines.